Cooking Lessons
by CSIaddict
Summary: A reply to the N/S shippers challenge. A little cooking humor.


I am taking up the Nick/Sara shipper challenge! So let's get the party started!!!  
  
(Ok so that's really lame, but hey, I'm a N/S 'trekie' lol)  
  
Please r/r!  
  
Disclaimer: The CSI's and everything acclaimed to it isn't mine and I'm not sure I would want to have 'em. I mean I don't think anyone would want me to have it. You probably wouldn't like it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cooking Lessons  
  
Sara sat on her couch eating her noodle soup watching TV. She had just woken up on her day off and really didn't feel well enough to go in like she would normally do.  
  
Her hair was messily pulled back with a few strands flowing into her face. She wore a Pink Panther tee-shirt that she had gotten as a joke from Nick on her last birthday and a pair of plaid pajama pants. She wiggled her toes around in her striped toe socks.  
  
She slurped some more soup as she watched Dr. Spock and Captain Kirk being 'beamed' to the ship by Scottie.  
  
Sara's headache was growing, so she flicked off the TV and walked into the kitchen with her bowl still half full with soup. She didn't want to waste it so she took out a Tupperware and poured it in and put it with the plentiful takeout containers in the fridge.  
  
As she stood looking in the cooling box she wondered what to make Nick when he came over later. Sara's heart leapt at the thought of him. She had being 'seeing' Nick outside of work. Not as a couple but as a growing friendship, but she hoped it would go beyond that.  
  
Sara sighed as she admitted to herself what a horrible cook she was.  
  
"Ok well what food can even *I* make edible?"  
  
She closed the door to ponder this.  
  
"What can I make? What can I make? I'll make pasta!"  
  
Sara looked in her freezer.  
  
"None,"  
  
She bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Ok well I guess I can always try home made."  
  
She bit even harder.  
  
Sara went over to her always on computer and searched for a recipe. She found one and printed it out.  
  
Sara went back into the kitchen and started to get out the ingredients for the pasta. She turned on her kitchen CD player. As soon as she heard what song came on she realized Nick had been fooling around with her stuff. His "Dixie Chicks" CD blared over the speakers. Sara rolled her eyes but didn't turn it off.  
  
She continued gathering the ingredients. She put the flour on the counter along with the eggs.  
  
Sara's head started to worsen so she grabbed a medicine bottle and popped two pills into her mouth and swallowed then continued working.  
  
It wasn't long after, that she started feeling really sleepy, so she sat down on the bar stool and closed her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*About 4-5 hours Later*  
  
Nick walked up to Sara's front door. He knocked three times with no answer.  
  
He got a little annoyed and snapped his bubble gum  
  
"Sara?" His voice bounced off the hallway walls like a five year old on a trampoline  
  
He knocked again. After another minute of waiting, he tried the door handle and was surprised to find it open.  
  
He stepped in, closed the door, and when he saw the kitchen he started to laugh.  
  
The kitchen was a mess. Eggs were broken on the floor and Sara was asleep leaning on the counter with her face in the flour that had tipped over.  
  
He walked over to the sleeping beauty. Nick looked at her face. It looked like she had a doily pasted on her face. He also noticed some egg in her hair. She shifted in her sleep and added some more flour to her face.  
  
He looked around and saw Sara's camera on her desk. He grabbed it and snapped a few pictures of her.  
  
Sara shifted once again and Nick had to stifle another laugh as she snorted in her sleep and flour blew off the counter.  
  
He put the camera down. He spotted an open medicine bottle on the counter next to a box of Winnie the Pooh Band-Aids. He chuckled at this as he picked up the bottle. He read the label. It was filled with sleeping pills. That's why she was sleeping like a baby.  
  
He smiled. Nick guessed that Sara had taken them by accident when she went for the aspirin, which has a similar label.  
  
He put the bottle back. Nick walked over to Sara and tried to wake her up.  
  
"Sara? Sara?" He shook her shoulder. "Sara?"  
  
She stirred. Her eyes slowly opened. Nick noticed their glossiness. They reminded him of Greg's eyes after Nick had caught him playing the Powerpuff Girls ("They're cute!") game on his Game Boy in the break room for a few hours.  
  
She looked up at him with a dazed look.  
  
Nick had to stifle a laugh again.  
  
She looked at him even more confused.  
  
"You....you...have a gummi bear....stuck to your head!"  
  
She rubbed her hands over her face and the stuck on candy fell onto the counter.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You invited me, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but you were suppose to come over after your shift."  
  
"The shift ended an hour ago."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Sara looked around.  
  
"Uh sorry for the mess. I'm going to need a shower. You can stay if you want."  
  
"Sure, take as long as you need. Do you want me to clean up?"  
  
"No, no. I'll get that later. You can watch TV or something. Just make yourself at home."  
  
She smiled at him and then left to shower.  
  
Nick sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped the channels and finally stopped on a show about the Baywatch cast. At the moment Pamela Anderson was talking.  
  
His stomach rumbled so he got up to see what Sara had to eat. Nick opened her pantry and found a box of Entenmann's cakes. He took out a double package and ripped off the wrapper.  
  
Nick sat back down in front of the TV, eating the one of the cakes, and was greeted by a one of the Baywatch star's building with LEGO's along with their kids talking about some character called Jessica Rabbit.  
  
He didn't realize how long he had been sitting there until he heard Sara come up behind him.  
  
"So are you still hungry?"  
  
She eyed the package of half-eaten cakes. He smiled back at her.  
  
"Yeah but maybe I should go out for tacos or something, 'cause they way I've seen you cook, I would need a million bottles of antacid!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phew!! What a tiring challenge!! That was hard! So it's not the most entertaining story ever but you try to get all those things in a story! I don't even know who or what Jessica Rabbit is!  
  
Please r/r!  
  
Go N/S shippers!!  
  
~Jax 


End file.
